


Boba the Builder

by 9tieth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Poor Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9tieth/pseuds/9tieth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where 'Matt' walks into a Resistance Camp.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Hux thinks that 'Matt' looks like Boba the Builder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boba the Builder

 

 

 

He huffed. Was it really necessary? Donning this costume once more? The last time… Well, not that anyone remembered him having to do with any of it since they were all sent for reconditioning.

 

 

 

Hux had snorted, “Look at Boba the Builder,” unaware that it was him stalking past.

 

 

 

Kylo held back from rolling his eyes – since he wasn’t wearing his mask – because the idiot had originally been the one to shove these clothes at him. Just a few moments ago.

 

 

 

This time, Hux had stressed over the importance of morale that the Stormtrooper Program needed after hearing rumours that their fellow dead colleague’s father Zack was recently struck down by _someone_. He had prepared a card and promoted the guy, for Grandfather’s sake. What more do they want?

 

 

 

Well, Kylo was good at pretending at being who he was not. Kylo Ren _is_ shredded after all.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Where was the place again?

 

 

 

Damn. He had become far too reliant on the built-in navigation system in his mask.

 

 

 

What did Hux even expect him to accomplish? He glares at a nearby BB-unit. A sad _beep!_ His glare softens.

 

 

 

“You! Radar Technician guy! Yes, you!” A familiar voice.

 

 

 

Kylo paused. Oh, right.

 

 

 

“Hi. I’m Matt. I’m a Radar Technician. I’m here to meet some _real_ folks,” He recites stiffly, fingers clenched at his sides.

 

 

 

He turns. A familiar face.

 

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Matt. I’m Finn.”

 

 

 

A FAMILIAR TRAITOR!

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Somehow, he has managed to walk into a Resistance camp. The punk bitch Hux would have a field day when he finds out about this. At the very least, the only person who would know it was him left a scar on his face. And _she_ was not here.

 

 

 

The traitor is talking.

 

 

 

Kylo allows himself to nod at appropriate timings.

 

 

 

“Great! So I’ll introduce you to Rey.”

 

 

 

TRAITOR!

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The girl has been sending him some weird looks. He’s pretty sure that he’s been found out… Unless she thought the scar a coincidence. Kylo fervently hopes so. Maybe he should leave her a card. Still, he adjusts his wig and glasses carefully. He had managed to filch a clipboard on the way, having observed that it was an item of power. So far, he has accomplished in making a pilot cry and an engineer begging for mercy, while doodling an unflattering picture of Hux. He was rather proud of it.

 

 

 

He should steer the conversation before she begins broaching technical terms he _should_ know of but does _not_. Kylo grimaces at the uncomfortable memory of a _calcinator_. He still has no idea of its function.

 

 

 

“So, _real_ talk, what do you think of Kylo Ren?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kylo manages to leave the camp unscathed. Sad, but unscathed.

 

 

 

He bumps into Hux and informs him that the Stormtrooper Program is running smoothly.

 

 

 

“And who are you to-“

 

 

 

“Bombshell announcement! I’m not Matt.”

 

 

 

“…Oh.”

 

 

 

“I’m-“

 

 

 

_“Ben Solo is a good man,” The girl, Rey, tells him firmly._

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“…?”

 

 

 

“…Good day, General.”

 

 

 

“…And you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Credit goes to http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/137466886564/ for her amazing drawings!


End file.
